The general objective of this research project is to investigate computerized techniques for enhancing access to biomedical information. The basic mechanism being studied is a computer interface that acts as an aid to the information seeker by helping the seeker find, connect to, and search existing heterogeneous systems and databases. The computer interface permits easy access, even by computer-inexperienced end users, by providing a common language in which a user with special instruction from the computer can make his requests to the different systems and databases. Because the user sees only a single, common system, this approach can be desribe as that of a translating-computer-interface/virual-system. The specific goals of the third year of this three-year project are: (1) continued testing and evaluation of the augmented experimental interface system with end users; (2) a comparative evaluation of strategy formulation by inexperienced end users and expert searchers; (3) analysis leading to the design of further enhancements to interface techniques, especially for searching databases in health-related areas; and (4) investigation of the concept of "public-terminal" access to large bibliographic and non-bibliographic databases.